dc_televised_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Reverse-Flash (Eobard Thawne)
Professor Eobard Thawne, also the Reverse-Flash, is a Meta-Human from the future, a descendant of Eddie Thawne, and the archenemy of the Flash. Biography Origins Obsessed with the 21st Century's Flash, Eobard Thawne recreated the accident that gave him his powers. But after travelling back in time, Eobard learned that he was destined to become the Flash's archenemy and grew to despise the hero, attempting to prove his superiority as the Reverse-Flash. Campaign against Flash After learning the Flash's secret identity, Eobard traveled back in time to kill Barry as a child, but was intercepted when the Flash brought his younger self to safety. An angered Eobard then killed Nora Allen and framed Henry Allen for the crime instead. But when he attempted to travel back to his own time, however, Eobard lost his connection to the Speed Force, becoming stranded in the 21st century. Impersonating Dr. Harrison Wells, he forged a life for himself as the director of STAR Labs, and pushed through for the creation of a particle accelerator to ensure that Barry would become the Flash. Eobard would then teach the Flash to increase his speed so that Eobard could use the hero's connection to the Speed Force to return to his own time. However Eobard had no qualms in killing various people to keep his and Barry's secret safe, but their convenient "disappearances" brought the suspicions of Joe West. After Joe convinced Barry that something wasn't right with Eobard, he eventually discovered the truth about Eobard's identity. When Eobard tried to harness Barry's speed to return to his own time by allowing Barry to venture into the past, he instead foiled Eobard's plan but Eobard tried to kill him. But when Eddie Thawne killed himself, Eobard was erased from existence. Restored to the Timeline Over one year later, a younger Eobard was able to return as a time remnant protected by the Speed Force, serving as Eobard's past prior to impersonating Wells who encounters Flash for the first time. He also learns several things which would later be central in his future plan. After losing his father, a guilt-ridden Flash decided to travel back in time and save his mother, and knocked Eobard out before he could kill Nora, effectively altering all of history and Eobard's future actions, restoring him to the timeline. Powers and Abilities Speed Force Connection: By duplicating the reaction of the accident that made Barry Allen become the Flash, Eobard's physiology was altered, granting him access to the extradimensional energy source for all speedsters' powers called the Speed Force. * Superhuman Speed: Eobard is capable of moving at superhuman speeds, appearing as only a blur to the naked eye. He was initially much faster than The Flash. Eobard can also generate great amounts of physical force through the kinetic energy he creates by moving at superhuman speed. His speed lets him channel the force he generates into powerful strikes, able to propel targets several feet. * Superhuman Reflexes: Because of his great speed, Eobard's reflexes are heightened to superhuman levels, allowing him to react to danger instantly. He capable of easily reacting to attacks from The Flash. * Superhuman Agility: Eobard's agility, balance and bodily coordination are far superior to the finest human athlete. He is able to make sharp turns while moving at superhuman speed, without losing balance. * Superhuman Stamina: Eobard possesses superhuman stamina, which allows him handle the stress of running at superhuman speed, without getting tired or weak. * Superhuman Durability: Eobard possesses enhanced durability due to his body being adapted to the effects of moving at super-speed. He is able to recover from attack and exertion much quicker than normal humans, and was hardly fazed by a great fall from the roof of the STAR Labs building. * Accelerated Healing: Eobard is capable of healing at a rate much quicker and efficiently than regular humans. * Electrokinesis: Eobard's body generates a powerful red electricity when he is moving at super speed. He is capable of utilizing it to enhance his strikes, and focusing the electricity to make his eyes glow bright red. * Intangibility: Eobard can vibrate his cells, making his body intangible. He frequently uses this power to vibrate his entire body to conceal his identity from others, and distort his vocal cords to disguise his voice. * Phasing: Eobard can vibrate any part of his body so fast, that he can phase through people or objects. By vibrating his hand he is able to phase it directly through a person's chest, killing them. * Time Travel: Eobard was capable of using his speed to travel in time, in an attempt to kill Barry as a child. * Vortex Creations: By rotating his arms at super speed, Eobard is capable of creating strong vortexes of wind. * Speed Mirages: Eobard can use his speed to make it appear as if he's in two places at once, when in reality, he is simply bouncing back and forth too fast for the human mind to perceive the difference. Abilities * Genius Level Intellect ** Science ** Multilingualism * Business Management * Deception: "Wells" was never injured during the particle accelerator explosion, but has taken advantage of the incident to legitimize his fake paralysis. He also murdered Simon Stagg in order to keep him from exploiting Barry's abilities, keeping this murder a secret from his colleagues. * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced): Unlike Barry, Eobard does not rely on his speed to win fights. He was shown to be a very methodical fighter, striking at precise spots to wear down his opponent. He was able to easily defeat Barry in hand-to-hand combat twice. While temporarily deprived of his speed, Eobard's fighting skills allowed him to hold his own against the Arrow in a fight. * Intimidation: Eobard is able to instill fear in others, which is accompanied by his glowing red eyes, and ability to vibrate his vocal chords, to alter his voice into a deep growl. * Tactical Analysis: Eobard is an expert tactician, as he was able to come up with plans to help Barry Allen defeat the many meta-humans he faced. He also managed to prevent Barry and the rest of his team from figuring out that he was the Reverse-Flash. Equipment * Costume Ring Category:Villains Category:Injustice Society Category:Vigilantes Category:Team Flash Category:Scientists Category:Meta-Humans Category:Speedsters Category:Time Travelers Category:Legion of Doom